


Soft Snores and Trembling Hands

by buttersbuttercup



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Angst?, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied Period Typical Homophobia, Lot's of kissing, Lot's of playing with hair, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersbuttercup/pseuds/buttersbuttercup
Summary: Allen had been waiting for Lucien all night. He turns towards the door as it creaks open, Lucien's footsteps loud against the hardwood floor as he stumbles into the quiet room. Lucien's eyes find Allen for a brief second before he turns to close the door, his right hand pulling against his tie before he shrugs his coat off. Allen sits up, staring at Lucien as he undresses, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt as he makes eye contact with Allen. Allen swallows as Lucien stares at him with lidded eyes, his shirt now on the ground as he toes his shoes off, hands finding their way down to his trouser's button and fly. Lucien pulls his trousers off, walking over to the bed and kneeling down, slipping under the covers and turning away from Allen."If you're going to stay, don't hog the blanket." Lucien shifts, his eyes closing as Allen swallows once again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this instead of sleeping! This is definitely an AU, it's based off of scenes from the movie but other than that the plot is different. I will update tags as I add more chapters!  
> Also I kind of bullshitted the title lmao.

Allen had been waiting for Lucien all night. Lying above his sheets on his bed, staring out of the stained window to his left waiting for Lucien. He thought about their first kiss, the wet grass underneath them as he held Lucien close, eyes closed and heart pounding. He feels his eyes droop, sliding shut, his fingers brushing over his lips as he remembers how Lucien pulled away at the sound of Will's voice, the look in his eyes as Will stumbled towards them, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he made his way from the public laboratory. Allen's breath grows quicker as he remembers the way Lucien had stood up, shaking slightly as he joined Will. 

"C'mon Willy, let's go." Will hummed, looking down at Allen. 

"Mmm, Allen, you joining us?" 

"No. He has work to do." Lucien stared down at Allen, Allen's eyes widening. 

"Let's go." 

Allen stares after the pair, Will mumbling some nonsense as they walk further away, his voice growing fainter and Allen's heart racing. His head drops into his hands as he feels his eyes start to sting. 

"Fuck." 

Allen holds his breath, his eyes welling. He lets out a deep breath, eyes opening and blinking rapidly as he stares at the ceiling. He hears faint laughter outside, and his head turns back towards the blue glass. Lucien had been avoiding him. Anytime Allen had tried to speak to him he had made an excuse and walked off. It had been a week of cut off sentences and cold shoulders before Allen decided to confront Lucien where he couldn't run away. 

After 1 am had rolled by Allen decided to undress and make himself comfortable on the queen bed, the sheets soft against his skin. He had an idea where Lucien was, at some party or bar drinking the night away with Will or- or Jack. Allen's eyes close once again at the thought, his inhales shaky, fingers fidgeting. Will had told Allen about Jack, this man Lucien had met, a supposed real writer, whatever that meant. He could feel the jealousy swell in his chest, his eyes prickling once again, but he willed himself to open his eyes, blinking the salt away. 

Allen turns towards the door as it creaks open, Lucien's footsteps loud against the hardwood floor as he stumbles into the quiet room. Lucien's eyes find Allen for a brief second before he turns to close the door, his right hand pulling against his tie before he shrugs his coat off. Allen sits up, staring at Lucien as he undresses, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt as he makes eye contact with Allen. Allen swallows as Lucien stares at him with lidded eyes, his shirt now on the ground as he toes his shoes off, hands finding their way down to his trouser's button and fly. Lucien pulls his trousers off, walking over to the bed and kneeling down, slipping under the covers and turning away from Allen. 

"If you're going to stay, don't hog the blanket." Lucien shifts, his eyes closing as Allen swallows once again. A few quiet seconds pass before Allen speaks.

"Where were you Lu?" Allen stares at the back of Lucien's head, his blonde strands brown in the darkness. Lucien doesn't answer, his eyes opening as he stares at his clothes on the ground. Allen sighs. 

"Who's Jack? Will says he's a real writer, what does he mean by that?" Lucien doesn't reply. After a few painful seconds Allen takes his glasses off, placing them on the desk above their heads before he drops down to his side, pulling the covers over his legs. He waits a few tens of seconds before inhaling shakily. 

"Is this it? Did I fuck up that bad? Are you going to ignore me forever?" Allen tries to ignore the way his voice trembles, "I'm sorry Lu. I know- what you said about David and then I- I just want you to know, I'm not David, Lu. I will never be like David." 

Allen hears a sharp intake of breath coming from Lucien. He closes his eyes briefing before reaching over and gently placing his hand on Lucien's shoulder. He feels him tense under his touch and he holds his breath. 

"Lu. Lucien- If you want me gone, just tell me. I promise I won't ever try and speak to you, just please, don't ignore me." Allen closes his eyes as he waits, his eyes watering and hand trembling. He feels movement under his hand, but dares not open his eyes. A cold hand touches his, and he let's out a shaking breath as his eyes open. Half lidded he stares at Lucien, Lucien's face soft and tired as he stares at Allen. 

"Don't go, Ginsy." Allen's breath leaves him, his heart pounding as Lucien turns to face Allen, Allen's hand moving up to Lucien's cheek as the two move closer together, legs touching as Lucien's hand trails up Allen's arm, stopping behind his shoulder as he grips the tartan robe covering Allen's torso. Allen sighs, eyes fluttering closed as the two breathe the same air, noses brushing together. Allen's thumb rubs against Lucien's cheek, Lucien's eyes also falling shut. 

"Lu..." Allen sighs before gently tilting his head and brushing his lips against Lucien's. He feels Lucien's grip on his robe tighten as their lips slot together, soft presses of skin against skin before Allen pulls away slightly, his tongue darting out to coat his chapped lips. Lucien opens his eyes to find Allen already staring at him and he sighs before pressing his lips back against Allen's. 

Allen's hand slips behind Lucien's head as the kiss deepens, Lucien's hand moving behind Allen's back as he pulls them closer, his hand trailing further down until he reaches the end of Allen's robe, hand sliding under it. Allen moves slightly, a sigh escaping his lips as he moves his right hand to grip Lucien's shoulder, Lucien's hands sliding under his cotton undershirt. Allen moans lowly, Lucien slipping his tongue into Allen's mouth as his hands run across his lower back. Allen breaths in sharply, lips parting from Lucien's as Lucien moves his hands down to Allen's ass, bring their hips together. Allen tightens his grip in Lucien's hair, pressing their lips harder together as Lucien squeezes his ass, slowly grinding his semi against Allen's hip, Allen's own cock twitching against Lucien's. 

Allen moves his right hand up towards Lucien's cheek, his left hand tightening and releasing his blonde locks as Lucien trails his kisses to Allen's neck, licking and biting the flesh as Allen moans, hips stuttering against Lucien's. Lucien's hands trail back up Allen, hands once again sliding under Allen's undershirt as he moans softly, head moving back as he stares at Allen, Allen's eyes flickering open. Lucien presses his lips back against Allen's as he moves them, shifting so he's on his back and Allen is straddling his hips. 

Allen leans back, hands resting against Lucien's clothed chest. He stares down at Lucien, breathing hard as he fists the undershirt covering Lucien, Lucien's hands griping his hips, nails biting into his skin as Allen grinds down on Lucien. Lucien gasps softly, eyes falling closed, his hands finding Allen's warm cheeks, pulling Allen down to kiss him. Allen slides his hands down Lucien's chest, fingertips brushing against the fabric of Lucien's underwear before slipping his hands up and under the cotton of Lucien's undershirt, pushing the fabric up. Allen leans back as he pushes Lucien's undershirt over his ribcage, Lucien sitting up slightly and letting Allen pull the shirt off of him. 

Allen shrugs his robe off before pulling his own undershirt off, feeling Lucien's fingers digging into his hips as he flings the fabric behind him. Lucien's hands move behind Allen, fingers playing with top of his underwear. Allen places his hands against Lucien's abdomen, lowering his head before pressing his lips to Lucien's collarbone, chapped skin brushing against the bone. Lucien moans lowly as his hands slip under the fabric of Allen's underwear, Allen's lips trembling as he presses soft kisses against Lucien's neck. Lucien inhales deeply as Allen bites down on his skin, hands gripping Allen's ass, Allen's underwear slipping over his hands and exposing more of his warm body to the cool air. 

Lucien moans as Allen starts grinding against him, their cocks pressing together, dampness growing between the two hardnesses. Allen breathes fast and shallow as his thighs start trembling, Lucien's middle finger sliding between his cheeks. He gasps, hands moving to grip Lucien's shoulders as Lucien presses against the skin of his hole, grinding up into him as his breath deepens. Allen moans into Lucien's ear, his stomach fluttering with butterflies and bees as pleasure starts to build in his groin. He squeezes his eyes shut, hands finding their way into Lucien's hair as Lucien grunts, softly kissing Allen's cheek before biting down on his ear. Allen gasps, moaning as Lucien tightens his grip on Allen's ass, releasing his grip before curling his hands around Allen's hips, holding him tight before thrusting up into Allen's groin. Allen moans, moving to lick Lucien's lips before he opens his mouth and the pair start panting into each others mouth, soft moans and grunts coming from both men, broken by bruising kisses. 

"Al- Allen-" Lucien breathes out. Allen moans, eyes starting to fill with tears as he feels his skin breaking from nails pressing into his skin, Lucien's hips stutter, teeth finding Allen's lips to bite as he feels his cock start to throb, wetness spreading between them as he cums, Allen gasping and moaning high as his body shakes, his own orgasm ripping through him as he holds Lucien's head, his own head falling onto the pillow next to Lucien, his mouth finding Lucien's shoulder as he bites down, his hips stuttering and thighs shaking as his body thrums, his heart beating hard and fast. 

"Lu-" Allen sighs, kissing the spot he just bit as Lucien lets go of Allen's hips, hands trailing up to Allen's dark locks, fingers threading through the brown strands as he sighs softly, heart slowing as his hands move back down Allen's back, rubbing his hands against his warm skin. Lucien opens his eyes as he hears a sob, turning to face Allen as Allen tightens his grip in Lucien's hair. 

"Allen? What's wrong?" Allen lets out another sob as tears fall down his cheek, chest moving uncontrollably as he cries. Lucien moves his hands to Allen's cheeks, moving the man's face to look at him. Lucien's eyes fill with concern as Allen moves his hands to cover Lucien's. 

"Allen-" 

"Lu-" 

Allen squeezes Lucien's hands, opening his eyes before sharply intaking a breath and closing them again. 

"Lu. I-, I can't do this if- if this doesn't mean anything to you. Do I mean anything to you?"

Lucien stops breathing for a moment, holding his breath before letting it out in a soft sigh. He moves his right hand to brush Allen's fringe out of his face, hand slotting back against his cheek. His thumbs brush under Allen's eyes, smearing the tears trailing down rosy cheeks, Allen refusing to look at Lucien. 

"Allen," Lucien sighs, continuing the soothing movement before pulling Allen down to press his lips against the salty pair, breathing softly after the gentle kiss, "Allen, you mean everything to me." 

Allen chuckles softly, licking his lips before opening his eyes, staring at Lucien half lidded before leaning down to kiss him again. Lucien sighs, moving his hand to grip around Allen's right wrist, pressing his palm against his heart. Allen's breath stutters before he moves his head to rest against Lucien's shoulder. 

"Lu." 

"Shh, go to sleep." Allen hums, moving his left arm around Lucien as he shifts them to lay on their sides, Allen's head slotting beneath Lucien's chin as his own arm wraps around Allen. Lucien places a gentle kiss on the top of Allen's head, soft curls brushing against his face as he presses his cheek against his head, closing his eyes. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen yawned softly, his eyes fluttering open, arms tightening around a warm body. He presses his face against Lucien's neck, warm breath ghosting over his shoulder as he presses soft kisses against his back.

Allen yawned softly, his eyes fluttering open, arms tightening around a warm body. He presses his face against Lucien's neck, warm breath ghosting over his shoulder as he presses soft kisses against his back. Goosebumps fill Lucien's skin, his hand finding Allen's as he hums. Lucien brings Allen's left hand up to his lips, mouthing over his knuckles before turning his palm over and kissing it. Allen sighs. 

"Good morning Lu." Allen mumbles, Lucien humming again as he continues to kiss his hand. 

* * *

 

Allen enters his dorm, finding his roommate Luke still in his bed, snoring as he mumbles and grunts in his sleep. Allen sighs, moving to his side of the room. He opens his top drawer, placing his toiletry bag in and shutting it. He unwraps his towel from around his waist before opening the second drawer, taking out a clean pair of underwear, stepping into them. He changes, placing his glasses back on his face before hanging his towel. He sits on his bed, staring out the window, hands clasped together. 

* * *

 "Allen." Allen turns towards the voice, spotting Will sitting on a bench, cigarette in his hand. Allen sits beside him, taking the cigarette handed to him. He inhales, coughing slightly before returning it to Will. 

"I finally talked to him." Allen turns to look at Will. Will leans back, inhaling deeply before releasing his breath, humming in acknowledgment. Allen holds his books to his chest before placing them on his lap, turning away from will and leaning back as well.

"I don't really know if anything will change. I hope it does." William hums again, offering his cigarette to Allen again. He shakes his head, sighing. 

"Lucien phoned me earlier, said to meet him at Langley's at six. Said for you to come too." Allen laughs, facing Will. 

"Of course he wouldn't tell me himself." Will smiles slightly, opening his eyes and dropping his cigarette and stepping on it as he stands on it. 

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Allen nods, standing up next to Will. They exchange a smile before parting ways. 

* * *

 Allen sighs as he leaves the dormitory building, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he makes his way to the subway. He hadn't seen Lucien all day, but he expected that with his general lack of attendance. Stepping onto the train he finds the nearest seat, sitting and closing his eyes. He thinks about that morning, when Lucien turned to face him, still grasping his hand. Allen swallows, the way Lucien looked at him with lust filled lidded eyes crystal clear behind his eyes. He opens his eyes, looking around him. Spotting a couple, leaning against each other and holding hands he fights away the swarm of bees in his stomach. He swallows again before making eye contact with a pair of Barnard girls. One twirls her blonde hair and bites her bottom lip. Allen looks away. 

Allen stands when his stop is called. He moves quickly with the crowd out of the station. 

"Ginsy!" Allen lifts his head when he enters the bar, searching for Lucien. He spots him leaning back on a chair at a table towards the back corner, cigarette hanging between fingers and drink clasped in his hand. He smiles slightly, swallowing as he sees William and the supposed Jack. 

"Lu, Will." He sits down between Will and Jack, nodding at Will before turning to Jack. 

"Jack Kerouac at your service." Lucien chuckles as Jack laughs, Allen smiles. 

"Allen Ginsberg, pleasure is mine." 

Lucien had told Jack about The New Vision, enlisting his help. Allen couldn't help the sick feeling low in his stomach, hearing Lucien laugh along with Jack. He sipped his drink, smiling and nodding along though he wasn't paying much attention. Jack seemed a nice enough guy, and even though he had mentioned his girlfriend Edie, the knot in his stomach wouldn't loosen. Will left after an hour, mentioning Benzedrine and tea, leaving the three remaining men to down another round of drinks before leaving. 

"I can't wait for you to meet Edie, Allen, I'm positive you two will get on just fine!" Allen laughs as Jack slings his arm over Allen's shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. Jack repeats the action with Lucien, the three men stumbling down the path next to the Hudson. 

"You should come over for diner," Allen looks over at Lucien, finding him already staring at him, "Edie's cooking is awful, but she means well. I can show you the recordings my buddy sends me, he's off fighting-" 

Lucien bites his lip, Allen looks away. 

"Oh. I think 'm gonna puke-" Jack releases Allen and Lucien, tripping over his feet as he makes his way towards a trash can. Lucien wraps his arm around Allen's waist, turning his head to whisper into Allen's ear. 

"Just wait until you read what he writes." Allen frowns as Lucien turns to face him again, smirking before moving away to join Jack. 

* * *

 Allen sits uncomfortably upon Jack and Edie's couch, tapping his nails against the glass he holds as Jack looks for his manuscript. Lucien takes a swig of his drink, lounging on the couch as if he owns the place. Jack takes Allen's drink from him as he hands the manuscript to Allen, finishing his drink as Allen begins to read. 

"It's okay. Could use a few commas and full stops. " Allen turns the next page 

"It's better than anything you've ever written." Lucien murmurs. Lucien smirks playfully as Allen turns to glare at him. 

"At least I use commas and full stops." Jack rolls his eyes, tossing a football between his hands. Edie enters the room, stew in a large silver pot. She stops upon seeing Allen and Lucien, turning to face Jack as he sits down at the small table, unfolding his napkin. 

"I wasn't aware we had company." Edie walks over to Jack, placing the pot in the centre of the table before spooning off a serve into Jack's bowl. 

"Don't mind us, we were just leaving." Lucien stands, finishing his drink before turning to Allen. Allen stands, placing the manuscript on the sofa where he was sitting. He nods to Edie before leaving after Lucien, who grabbed the bottle of scotch sitting on a side table before leaving. 

* * *

Lucien and Allen enter the dormitory, Allen behind Lucien as they walk up the stairs. Allen stops at the top of the stairs as Lucien continues to walk to his single dorm. Lucien turns around, holding the bottle in the air. 

"You coming?" Allen bites his lip before following Lucien. Lucien smirks smoothly as he continues towards to his room. 

"Good boy." Allen's heart skips a beat and his eyes widen as a blush colours his cheeks. Lucien after noticing this widens his smirk. He opens the door for Allen, following in after him, closing and locking the door. Allen shrugs off his coat, hearing Lucien follow. He makes his way to Lucien's bed, sitting down and waiting for Lucien. Lucien sits next to him, taking a swig of the scotch before placing it on the floor next to his feet. Lucien sighs, staring at Allen before leaning over to rest his head on Allen's lap, his hand trailing down his leg, gripping his shin. Allen swallows, lifting his left hand. He touches the base of Lucien's hairline with his fingertips, slowly threading them through the soft locks. Lucien hums, squeezing Allen's shin. Allen continues to slowly weave his hand through Lucien's hair before Lucien turns his head to face Allen, grip releasing as he takes Allen's forefinger into his mouth. Allen bites his lips, heart rate increasing and breaths deepening as Lucien closes his eyes.

Lucien opens his eyes, biting his finger before shifting up, sliding onto the floor as his hands travel from Allen's knees upwards. Lucien's hands stop as he feels something crinkle in Allen's trouser pocket. Lucien raises an eyebrow as he reaches into Allen's pocket for the piece of paper.

"What's this?" Allen turns towards him, a frown between his eyebrows.

"It's nothing-" Allen goes to take the paper from Lucien but he stands, unfolding the paper.

Allen takes a deep breath, staring up at Lucien, watching his face soften.

"Read this to me." Lucien faces Allen, handing the paper to Allen. Allen reluctantly takes it, Lucien sitting down of his bed next to Allen before Allen stands up. He stares at Lucien for a moment before inhaling. 

" _Be careful,_

You are not in wonderland

I have heard the strange madness

long growing in your soul

But you are fortunate

In you ignorance

In you isolation

You who have suffered

find where love hides

Give. Share. Lose

Lest we all die unbloomed."

Allen hears Lucien sigh and looks down at him. His eyes are closed. When they open Lucien smiles and offers his hand to Allen. Allen takes it, sitting back down next to Lucien. Their hands remain interlocked and Lucien brings Allen's hand to his lip, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckle. Lucien stands and starts to undress. After shrugging his button up off he raises an eyebrow at Allen. 

"Are you joining me?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I over do the spacing? It's an excuse for me not actually knowing how to write. No smut, definitely smut in the next chapter. Also had to put that poem in, it's one of my favourites.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four men had decided what their first move would be. Jack, Lucien and Allen all sat at a library desk, William standing to the side pretending to read. A short man took the book he had loaned from one of the Barnard librarians, turning away and leaving the girl on her own. 
> 
> "Don't tell Edie." Jack stands up, walking over to the girl and leaning on the desk. He smiles, murmurs something and the girl giggles. The girl rolls her eyes before turning to a brunette. Jack and the girl leave as the brunette takes her place. William swears quietly. 
> 
> "Shift change."

The four men had decided what their first move would be. Jack, Lucien and Allen all sat at a library desk, William standing to the side pretending to read. A short man took the book he had loaned from one of the Barnard librarians, turning away and leaving the girl on her own. 

"Don't tell Edie." Jack stands up, walking over to the girl and leaning on the desk. He smiles, murmurs something and the girl giggles. The girl rolls her eyes before turning to a brunette. Jack and the girl leave as the brunette takes her place. William swears quietly. 

"Shift change." 

Allen and Lucian look at each other.

"I'll go." Allen stands up, walking over to the girl. 

"Uh, I'm looking for a book." She rolls her eyes before giggling. 

"And what is this book called?" Allen stutters, looking towards Lucien for a second before replying. 

"The Day Amanda Came." The girl blushes, looking around. Allen swallows, placing his hand on the desk. The girl sighs.

"I really shouldn't, I'm not supposed to leave the desk." Allen swallows again. 

"I really, _really_ need the book." She bites her lip before nodding. 

Allen and the girl walk into the back room, Allen staring at Lucien with wide eyes. Lucien stands up, jumping over the desk and opening the first drawer under the desk. No keys. 

"Fuck." 

The girl leads Allen down an aisle of books, Lucien and Will following them. 

"So, the library?" Allen mumbles as the girl stands in front of him, his back to the bookcases. She laughs. 

"It's the only place I can meet boys. Plus, Barnard's doesn't let you do this." She lifts her shirt, showing her bra. Allen swallows, before looking behind her and seeing Lucien. 

_The keys._ Lucien mouths, nodding to the set of keys sitting on a side table. 

"You know, I'm not a virgin." Allen makes eye contact with the girl before she grabs his chin and kisses him. His heart stutters and he turns to see Lucien. He isn't there and Allen let's out a small sigh. 

"But you kind of are, right?" Allen inhales, the girl laughing at him, "If you're not a virgin you'll last more than 30 seconds." Allen blushes as she drops to her knees, hands fiddling with his trouser buttons. Allen looks up and sees Lucien, he swallows seeing the look Lucien gives him, his eyes dark, and lips curled though Allen knows he isn't smiling. 

"Uh, wait- stop." The girl sighs, looking up at him as Lucien leaves, William trailing behind him with the print of the key in his hands. She stands up, rolling her eyes as she pulls her shirt down and grabs the set of keys. 

"I bet you don't even read." 

* * *

 

Lucien's dorm room door closes behind the pair, Lucien locking it as Allen stares at him. Lucien walks over to his couch, lounging down on it as he eyes Allen. 

"I'm surprised you didn't let her do it." Allen fiddles with his hands before they hang by his side. Allen steps towards Lucien.

"I would rather someone else did it." Allen bites his bottom lip as Lucien stares at him through his eyelashes, a small smirk on his lips. 

"Really?" Lucien raises his eyebrow. Allen nods, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Come here." Allen's eyes widen slightly but he makes his way over to Lucien and sits down next to him. Lucien stand's up, turning to his vinyl player and playing 'The Best of Brahms.' He turns back to Allen before taking slows steps over to him. Lucien places his hands on Allen's cheeks, tilting his head up before placing a soft kiss to his lips. Allen sighed, parting his lips as Lucien presses harder against Allen, shifting his head so the slot together better. Lucien starts to pepper kisses down Allen's chin, kneeling down as he sucks on a patch of skin beneath his chin, his right hand moving behind Allen's head as his left trails down his chest. Lucien leans back, unbuttoning Allen's button up, pressing kisses to his chest the further down he goes. 

Lucien looks up at Allen through his lashes, Allen shakily breathing as Lucien finished unbuttoning his shirt. Lucien leans back up to card his right hand through Allen's hair, gripping it and pulling Allen down to kiss him, his left hand moving down to palm Allen through his pants. Allen moans, moving his clenched hands to Lucien's shoulders. Lucien continues to kiss him deeply and he unbuttons and zips down Allen's trousers. Allen whimpers as Lucien palms him through his underwear. Lucien removes his hand from Allen's hair, Allen's hands moving to hold Lucien's head as he bites his lip. Lucien groans, gripping onto the edge of Allen's pants, tugging on them before Allen stands up and he pulls Allen's trousers down to his ankles.

"F-fuck Lu." Allen moans as Lucien takes Allen's hands and places them into his hair before holding onto Allen's thighs, his tongue brushing against the wet spot in Allen's underwear. Allen's grip tightens as Lucien mouths over his cock, his tongue leaving an even bigger wet spot as he sucks on the warm skin through the fabric. Lucien leans back up, staring at Allen with lust filled eyes, making Allen whimper. Lucien hooks his finger under Allen's underwear, pulling them down, Allen's blood filled cock bobbing up against his stomach. 

Lucien pulls Allen's underwear down to his ankles, his hands sliding back up his legs, opening them wider as he leans in to start pressing kisses on Allen's inner thigh. Allen gasps as Lucien's breath ghosts over his leaking member, Lucien looking up to make eye contact before gripping the base of Allen's cock and placing a kiss on the head. Allen closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as Lucien takes his head into his mouth, sucking gently. Lucien starts to slowly pump Allen's cock, long, hard strokes as Lucien reaches up to tug Allen's head down. 

"You gonna last 30 seconds for me?" Allen moans, nodding his head as Lucien kisses him, licking Allen's lips before he moves back down, his mouth sliding over Allen's cock, Allen moaning as Lucien's nose buries itself in his pubic hair. Allen grips Lucien's hair tighter as Lucien starts to suck, his head moving up and down. 

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six..." Allen moans, his hips stuttering as he hold's Lucien's head, his breathing deepening as he feels his stomach start to knot. 

"Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven...Twelve...Th-thirteen- Fuck!" Lucien sucks hard, swallowing around Allen's cock, his hands massaging his inner thigh. Allen grips hard, his heart pounding as he moans and whines. 

"F-fourteen...Fifteen...Sixteen...Seventeen...Eight- oh God Lu- Eighteen, Nineteen! Lu!" Lucien smirks up at Allen, his teeth grazing gently over his head, this tongue licking up the precum dribbling from Allen's cock, pressing kisses along his member as he makes his way down to the base of his cock. 

"Twenty, twenty one, twenty tw-o! Ah!" Allen moans loudly, his body collapsing down against the couch, Lucien mouthing over Allen's balls and his right hand moves down under the tight skin to his perineum, his left continuing to move up and down his cock. 

"Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty- six." Allen breathes out, his eyes shut tight, hands running through Lucien's hairs as he feels the knot in his stomach tighten, his cock filling out more as the heat in his groin because nearly unbearable.

"Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine-" His voice is a whisper as Lucien takes him back into his mouth, humming around him making Allen cry out.

"Fuck! Thirty! Thirty! Oh god- Lu-!" Lucien sucks hard, his hands massaging his balls as Allen cums, Lucien swallowing around his as Allen whimpers, his chest warm and rosy as he pulls Lucien to kiss him, tasting himself on Lucien's tongue. Lucien moans as Allen sucks on his tongue, bites his lips and pants as Lucien straddles the worn out man, heart rate starting to slow. Lucien smirks down at Allen, pressing his swollen cock against Allen's abdomen as he brushes Allen's sweat soaked fringe from out of his face.

"Such a good boy, Ginsy, you were so good for me." Allen moans, his eyes slowly opening as he meets Lucien's lidded eyes. Lucien licks his lips and Allen exhales, closing his eyes as he reaches behind Lucien and pulls him close. He slots his mouth against Lucien's, moving his right hand down to palm Lucien through his trousers.

Lucien stands up, Allen's eyes following his as he unbuttons his his trousers, toes off his shoes and pulls both his pants and underwear down, stepping out of them as he unbuttons his shirt. Allen swallows, toeing of his own shoes. Lucien moves towards the bed, Allen standing and shrugging his own shirt off and he steps out of the fabric pooled around his ankles. Lucien sits down of his bed, holding his hand out for Allen to take as he moves back onto the bed, Allen kneeling down in front of Lucien.

"You don't have to do anything for me." Lucien pulls Allen on top of him, kissing him gently.

"I want to." Allen whispers, eyes opening as Lucien starts to thread his fingers through his hair. Lucien pulls his glasses off and places them on the desk above his head. Allen crawls between Lucien's legs as they spread, Lucien once again threading his hands through Allen's hair.

"Good boy." Allen moans lightly as he leans down, face to face with Lucien's pink dusted cock. He shakily inhales, breath ghosting over the red head before he wraps his right hand around Lucien's cock, his lips gently pressing against his head, his left hand gripping onto Lucien's wrist. He moves away before leaning back in and licking a broad stroke from base to head. Lucien sighs, "Good boy," Allen repeats the action, "Doing so well." 

Allen moves his right hand up and down Lucien's member as he sucks the head into his mouth. 

"Fuck-" Lucien jolts away and Allen lets go, backing up. 

"What's wrong-" 

"Teeth, be a good boy and cover your teeth for me. Wrap you lips around them." Allen blushes before nodding softly. Lucien threads his fingers in the dark locks before gently tilting his head up with his left hand, placing a gentle kiss on Allen's mouth, softly biting his lower lip. Allen moans, pulling away before wrapping his hand back around Lucien's cock, making sure to cover his teeth before he leans back down and takes his head into his mouth. He slowly lowers, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around the head. 

"There you go. Such a good boy." Allen hums, Lucien letting out a low groan as his grip tightens in Allen's hair. 

Allen hums gently again as he starts to move his head up and down, his hand twisting in hard strokes. Lucien sighs, fingertips playing with Allen's hair. He groans as Allen moves down further before he pulls off with a pop. 

"Kiss me, Ginsy." Allen nods, Lucien pulling him up and onto him as he lays down. Allen licks his cock once more before trailing his tongue and small kisses and bites up to Lucien's chest. Allen continues to stroke Lucien, looking at Lucien biting his lip, his closed eyes before his gaze darts to the pert nipples dusted upon his chest. Allen leans down, taking his right nipple into his mouth and biting down. Lucien moans, hand's gripping Allen's hair tightly, Allen swirling his tongue and flattening it on the nub. 

"Fuck, Allen, such good boy." Allen moans, fastening his strokes as he moves his right hand to rub against his right nipple as Allen takes his left one into his mouth, "Oh god Ginsy, good boy, good-"

Allen kisses Lucien hard, speeding his strokes more as he threads his fingers through Lucien's hair, moving to bite and kiss Lucien's neck as Lucien thrusts up into Allen's fist. Lucien pulls Allen against him, chest to chest as his breath speeds up, his heart rapidly beating as his hips move erratically.

"Fuck Ginsy, I'm gonna-" Allen kisses him harder, tightening his grip as Lucien's head presses back against the pillow, his arms wrapped around Allen's shoulders, mouth fallen open in a silent gasp as he cums, white spunk covering Allen's hand and Lucien's stomach. Lucien pant's, Allen kissing all over his face, removing his hand after one last squeeze. Allen sits up, sliding down so he's straddling Lucien's thighs before he leans down and lick a broad stoke over the mess on Lucien's stomach. Lucien groans, his hands once again finding Allen's curls as he watches Allen lick, goosebumps rising on his skin. He sighs as Allen sits back up, and before he can go to lick the cum off his hand Lucien grabs his wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth. 

Allen moans softly as Lucien starts to lick his fingers, taking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around his fingers. Allen sighs, leaning back down and kissing Lucien once more before he stands up. Lucien grabs his wrist, raising his eyebrow. Allen smiles, "Just getting our underwear." 

* * *

Allen wakes a second time curled around a warm body, he hums as he feels Lucien's fingertips running through his hair. 

"I wish we could go on a date." Allen murmurs. Lucien stops his petting before he sighs, kissing Allen's head before mumbling, "Me too." 

* * *

 

Lucien and Allen meet up with Will and Jack just after 10. Quietly they make their way to the library, keeping to the shadows. William takes out the set of keys he had copied, unlocking the door. He slowly opens the door, Lucien keeping a look out before Will gestures it's fine to enter, and the four slip inside. They rush to the restricted area, speeding walking down the aisles to find the most explicit books, whispering and laughing as they flick through the pages. Lucien moves back into the main library, starting to unlock the glass cases holding the library's most prized possessions. Jack moves to the door, Will and Allen carrying the explicit material and replacing the books. Allen smiles at Lucien, Lucien himself sporting a wide grin. Allen moves to place his hand atop Lucien's before biting his lips and turning away, closing the first case. Lucien licks his lips before closing the second.

William hands Lucien a small note, the words _The New Vision_ cut from letters torn from books previously owned by David Kammerer. Lucien sticks it to the glass, smirking, and Allen grabs his wrist, pulling him away as Jack opens the door and the four of them run out. The group make their way back to Lucien's dorm, stripping off their coats as Lucien closes and locks the door. Jack starts talking to Will excitedly, walking around the dorm collecting as much liquor as he can, though Allen only strides towards Lucien. 

Lucien's eyes widen slightly before Allen take's his face into his hands, pulling him down for a kiss. Lucien melts into the embrace, sighing into Allen's mouth as Allen moves his hand up into Lucien's hair. 

A cough sounds behind them and Allen turns around, eyes meeting Jack's confused expression and Will's smug one. Allen look's down and blushes, Lucien hanging his arm around Allen's shoulder, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow. William chuckles, shaking his head as Jack blinks a few times, his mouth wide open. 

"If you don't shut your mouth, you'll end up catching flies, Jack." Jack coughs, face reddening. Will sighs from his position on the couch, lighting a cigarette. 

"Honestly, don't tell me you never suspected anything, Jack." Jack shrugs, moving to sit next to Will as he opens a bottle without looking, gulping down a quarter before gasping. 

"Well, I mean. I-. I'm happy for you two, and I would very much like to get drunk right now." Allen sighs, releasing tension from his shoulder as Lucien brushes his nose against Allen's ear, his arm slipping down to squeeze Allen's ass. 

"Well I for one would very much like to fuck you right now, but I feel that has to wait." Allen feels his cheeks warming, moving to look at Lucien but Lucien has already started to walk towards Jack, taking the cigarette offered to him and a swig from the bottle. Allen smiles and shakes his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too lame. I'm like lucien, great with beginnings but not with endings lmao.


End file.
